


Peace When You Are Done

by rainy_fangirl



Series: Carry on Countdown 2018 [30]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 16:58:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_fangirl/pseuds/rainy_fangirl
Summary: ‘Love’ was for nights like these.





	Peace When You Are Done

"Shh." Baz's fingers card through his boyfriend's bronze curls, pressing a kiss to Simon's forehead. "C'mon, love, you're okay.”

 

Simon sniffles, then glances up at Baz, tears still slipping down his cheeks. ‘Love’ was preserved for special occasions. Despite their nine and a half months together in love and seven years together in school, Simon was always just ‘Snow’, sometimes ‘Simon’ when they've had a long week and he's cuddled up against his boyfriend's chest, Baz sprawled out on Simon's bed like he owns it (which he does, just a little bit, but Simon would never tell him that). ‘Love’ was for the rougher nights, the three am crying jags when Baz is too concerned to play coy. For nights when he wants to know with absolute certainty that Simon's okay, that they're okay. ‘Love’ was for nights like these. 

 

“Mhmm.” Baz bites his lip hard, knuckles tracing his boyfriend's shoulder blades. “We're all okay, even Bunce.” He glances at where Penny stands in the doorway, mouthing ‘I've got this’. “And fuck, Snow, I love you a lot.” Baz brushes another kiss to Simon's temple. “Alright?”

 

Simon nods, still pressed against Baz’s chest. “Alright.”

 

“Lay your weary head to rest.” Baz murmurs, quiet and loving. “Don’t you cry no more.” He turns off the lamp. “Goodnight, Snow.”


End file.
